the bet
by XxAnoniimouSxX
Summary: Summary: A just-for-fun fic based on my true-to-life story xD yeah. read. :D


Summary: A just-for-fun fic based on my true-to-life story xD yeah. read. :D

**One-shot**

I was on my seat, Anna-chan and Nonoko-chan on each of my sides. We were studying. Yes, studying because it's our monthly exams. Today and tomorrow. Ow. Why do we have to have exams again? I mean those mathematics and science aren't needed in life, are they? Can we apply them? Apply numbers and shapes? Bah. Oh well.

Natsume came inside. Tch. That jerk. I just don't know why my blood boils whenever I see him. He's just soooooo boastful and annoying and Mr. Full of Himself. Hallelujah, hell be turned to ice if he comes to me and ask me for help. Like that will happen. I rolled my eyes and continued studying Physics. Yes, physics. With all those resistors and currents, and electricity. For crying out loud, do we even need those in our lives?

Suddenly, as in _suddenly_, Mr. Full of Himself approached me and _suddenly_ said. "Oi, polkadots. Can you teach me about Physics?"

I blinked, trying to register his words in my mind as I noticed Anna-chan and Nonoko-chan stare at Natsume in surprise. Natsume the _**GREAT**_ actually ASKING me to TEACH him PHYSICS?! "I... I, uh..." I looked at Anna-chan and Nonoko-chan who were still staring at Natsume like he just came from outer space. I scratched my head and looked at my... notebook full of... uh... doodles... and stuff. "I... Ano, Natsume, gomen ne. You can just ask Nonoko-chan and Anna-chan about it. I don't understand Physics myself, eheheh."

Natsume rolled his eyes and threw his notebook at me. He let me open it and he has **THE** notes. Why, then, did he ask for my help? "Do you have your calculator, Polkadots?"

(Black background, dark clouds, thunder striking) I covered my mouth and shouted. "Oh my God, I forgot my calculator!"

I saw Natsume smirk. What's up with that smirk?! Is he making fun of me?

"Good thing I, your savior, is here." He placed his bag AT my desk and opened it then he took a calculator out and handed it to me. I looked at him. Wow. Who are you and what have you done with Natsume? "Uh, thanks... Natsume."

Natsume smirked. "You're welcome."

***

When the exams were over, Nonoko-chan and Anna-chan approached me.

"How was the test, Mikan-chan?" Anna sighed. "Physics was so hard!"

"Eto. I kinda felt like it's easy..." I scratched my head.

"Eh?!" Nonoko-chan exclaimed. "Really, Mikan-chan? What was your answer in...?" And blah blah. I told them and told me and we talked about our answers.

"Oh my gosh, that was also my answer, Mikan-chan!" Nonoko squealed.

"I think it's wrong." I muttered.

"No, of course not!" Nonoko-chan smiled widely. "I have the Chemistry Alice. Of course, I know! Here, let's look at the notes."

Then I saw Natsume. Oh yeah, the calculator. I called Natsume then he approached me.

"Thanks for the calculator, Natsume!" I smiled at him.

"It's yours."

"Huh?"

"That calculator is yours, stupid."

"Eh?!" I looked at the calculator and looked for my name. None. "No, this isn't mine, Natsume. Mine has a name."

"It's yours. Wanna bet?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. He'll just lose. I'm certain this calculator isn't mine cuz my calculator has a name at the back. Sticker though. Easily removed. But yeah, I'm certain the calculator isn't mine cuz I swear I saw it in my bag last night.

"No. Of course not." I puffed my cheeks. "How could you be so sure that it's mine?"

"If I tell you, you'll know it's yours."

"Bah, it's not my calculator, Natsume."

Natsume took the calculator and raised it. "Let's just bet and get this over with." He smirked.

I looked at Anna-chan and Nonoko-chan then back at Natsume.

"If this calculator is yours, you'll have to give me 100 rabbits. If this calculator isn't yours, I'll give you 500 boxes of howalons."

HOWALONS. The thought almost made my drool. "You are so full of yourself." I rolled my eyes.

"I know. So bet?"

"Tomorrow. Bring it."

Natsume's smirk grew. "Of course. Math is our exam tomorrow."

***

The next day.

"Waaaaaaah! Nonoko-chan, Anna-chan!" I cried, waterfall tears.

"What happened, Mikan-chan?" Anna-chan asked.

"That calculator was mine! Natsume removed my name!"

"Eh?! Ow, he's not playing fair, is he?!" Nonoko-chan exclaimed.

"Well, we'll have to do something!" Anna-chan said.

"Then what?" I asked.

We saw Natsume coming now. Nonoko-chan suddenly pushed me out of the classroom then Anna-chan called us when Natsume went out again. What was that for?

"Mikan-chan, Natsume-kun left his bag." Anna-chan whispered.

Nonoko-chan suddenly went to Natsume's bag and opened it. She looked for my calculator and placed it on her pocket. She looked around and when she saw another calculator same as mine, she placed it inside Natsume's bag and then ran towards me.

"We have to put your name on your calculator, Mikan-chan!" Nonoko-chan said.

"I don't have a marker!" I exclaimed.

"I do!" Anna-chan winked at me. We went to her seat and then she took out her marker. "Come on, write your name! Hurry!"

I wrote my name then we went to our seats, acting innocent. I read my notes in Math when...

"Polkadots..."

I widened my eyes. Oh no. Could he possibly find out what we just did? I looked up and I saw his smirking face.

"Where's my 100 rabbits?"

"What?" I asked. "My calculator is in my bag, Natsume..."

Natsume narrowed his eyes on me. "Really?"

"Hai!" I nodded then I took out my calculator. I showed it to him. "See?"

Natsume took his bag and looked for the calculator then he took it out. He examined it and all that. "How the hell did that happen? I know it's your calculator, polkadots. I removed your stupid sticker!"

What the mother father?! O_______o I knew it! I KNEW HE REMOVED MY NAME! "Well, I don't know with you. I just found my calculator at home." I shrugged.

"Let me see that." He took my calculator and examined it.

"There's my name." I pointed.

"I'm not blind, polkadots. I just don't understand how that happened." He said, annoyed.

I looked at Anna-chan and Nonoko-chan staring at Natsume. Their expressions were the same. Acting like me. I smirked inside. Hah!

"Oh, Natsume. I'm so dead. I forgot my calculator." Ruka-pyon came to us then he saw the other calculator (the one Nonoko-chan inserted in his bag) Natsume was holding. "Hey, isn't that mine, Natsume?"

"I..." Natsume didn't continue.

Ruka-pyon took the calculator and examined it. "Yeah, it _is_ mine! There's my name, see!"

I also looked at the calculator. True. There's Ruka-pyon's name. But it's like font one or something. Barely visible.

"How could you use my calculator to get 100 rabbits from Sakura?"

Whoa. Ruka-pyon knew about that? Oh well, they're best friends anyway. Natsume must have told him.

"I... I was sure the calculator was Polkadots'." Natsume muttered.

You're not playing fair, I'm not playing fair as well. I thought to myself. But I didn't ask for the Howalons.

"Ne, Natsume-kun! How about the 500 boxes of Howalons you promised Mikan-chan?" Anna-chan grinned then I looked at Natsume.

Natsume smirked. "No way. It's not like polkadots agreed on the bet anyway." Then he walked away.

ARGH! The nerve of that guy. ~_~

~~~~~0o0o0o0o0~~~~~

hahahah! yeah. that happened to me just yesterday and awhile ago. xD so i decided to write. i just hope he's not reading fanfiction though. cuz he might read this fic then he'll find out that my friends took my calculator from his bag and all that really happened. O________o then he'll ask me for my 100 bucks! o: waaah! yeah. i just changed some stuff. :D but mostly, it happened the same. xD

sorry for the little out-of-character xD Natsume just resembled my annoying classmate there so yeah. :D

hahah! and i just wrote it for fun. xD so yeah, bear with me.

i'm just a crazy little girl who is always hyper. :))

review? xD

XxAnoniimouSxX


End file.
